Happy Halloween
by Dizzy the Freak
Summary: How much do movies really affect people? Rated R for language and violent situations.


"You mean you don't know the rules?"  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"Oh my god." Pushing a plate and a couple empty cans of beer off of his lap, he stood up and confronted the small gathering of seven people that showed up for the Halloween party. "There are certain rules one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie." He started, then threw a crinkled up piece of paper at the person his surprise was directed to. "Everyone knows that, you dip."  
  
The other male only laughed. "Yeah, well, we're not all horror movie flipped out freaks like you are, Spence."  
  
He stared at him for a long time. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fine. Be like that. When. Leatherface or someone comes lookin' to chop up your body into small, bite sized pieces I'm not gonna save you." He snapped, pushing the piece of gum he was chewing on to the other side of his mouth.  
  
"And who says I'd need you to save me?"  
  
"Well you just said it yourself. You don't know the rules. You wouldn't know how to escape him- SUCCESSFULLY! - and survive. It's all in the technique, and the knowledge."  
  
He tilted his head to the side in mock question. "I'll just take a fucking shot gun out on him." The people crowded around him on the couch laughed at his remark. "I'm pretty sure a good hole in the head would at LEAST slow him down." He snickered.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Haven't you ever seen Friday the 13th? They blow that guy into bits and he still comes back and knocks'em off. They're basically indestructible."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say, Spencer. Now get out of the fucking way. You're blocking the TV and I'm gonna throw the remote at you if you don't move."  
  
Retreating, Spencer took his seat back on the couch with the rest of the gang. The conversation was forgotten, for the most part, the rest of the night.  
  
After most of the guests had gone home, Spencer popped up behind Mike, the one he had been arguing his point with. "Cat's still here, you wanna watch another movie?"  
  
Sighing, Mike turned around. "Let me guess. A horror movie?"  
  
"Yeah. Duh. Thought you could at least tolerate them."  
  
"Hey, don't get me wrong. I love a good gore-fest like the next person, but I don't feel the need to be super-horror movie-trivia boy."  
  
"Didn't say you had to be."  
  
Shrugging, Mike ignored him and walked into the living room, plopping himself onto the couch next to a dark haired girl. "Hey, baby."  
  
"Uh un. Don't think so." She retorted, moving to the side a bit. "Not getting this one, studzilla."  
  
Laughing, Mike leaned his head back. "Whatever."  
  
Spencer walked over to the TV and plucked a video cassette of the top of it. "Horror time, ladies and.. Not gentlemen." Spencer snickered, a pillow thrown at him from Mike.  
  
Popping the video in, Spencer backed up and sat down inbetween Mike and Catherine. "Show time."  
  
The video failed to start.  
  
"Oh, fuck." Spencer swore, standing back up to investigate the VCR. While searching, he questioned Mike. "So where the hell is Chris? I thought you said he was coming over later?"  
  
"He will."  
  
"Oh, good, whatever. I don't personally like the guy but you two are all. chummy." Fiddling with another wire, he set the VCR back on it's stand and popped the cassette back in. "It should work now."  
  
The previews, to Spencer's delight, started up immediately.  
  
"Who's the master, baby?! Yeah!"  
  
Cat laughed, and shook her head at Spencer's enthusiasm.  
  
The happy look on his face slowly faded. "What the fuck is this shit? I didn't rent this out."  
  
"Naw, I know, I did." Mike sighed.  
  
"You did? What is it?"  
  
"This really cool slasher movie from '96. I've seen it a million times. Love it." Mike stated simply.  
  
"Oh." Spencer blinked, but I thought you weren't a big fan.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I still like this movie a lot."  
  
"Ooookay. Wierding me out, bro." Spencer whistled and rolled his eyes in Catherine's direction, getting another laugh from her.  
  
The movie started.  
  
"Jeez, I wonder why I never seen this movie before."  
  
"It was taken from the video stores in '05, kids were copycatting it, lots of murders." Mike informed him quietly.  
  
The color started to drain from Spencer and Cat's face.  
  
"How did you get it?" Catherine questioned him slowly.  
  
"I know people." Mike laughed, "I'm not dead, you know, I meet people that can get these kinds of things."  
  
"Oh." The both of them said in unison, Spencer taking the extra step to gulp low in his throat.  
  
Mike turned the volume up a bit and Spencer tried his hardest to watch it calmly, laughing at the parts that were funny, as there were quite a few jokes, and watching carefully during the killings, and the particularly gory parts.  
  
In a spur to see Cat's reactions to one of the jokes said on screen, he turned his head and faced her, grinning.  
  
His face went pale and he started to choke. In a state of shock, he stared to the soft-spoken teenager he'd known since preschool.  
  
A knife was buried hilt deep into her back, a look of quiet shock and surprise inbedded into her gentle features. Her bright blue eyes gazed out across the room, glazed over.  
  
Finally finding his voice, Spencer screamed loudly. A hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Now, now. Let's not wake the neighbors." The owner of the hand taunted, chuckling. "Oh wait, we don't neighbors." The laugh grew louder and more sinister.  
  
Mike, still seated next to Spencer, found himself laughing to.  
  
Tears of panic came from Spencer's eyes as he stared at his two captors.  
  
"I'll let your mouth go if you don't scream."  
  
Spencer whimpered and nodded.  
  
The hand came off of his mouth.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What's going on? WHAT DID YOU DO TO CAT?!" Spencer cried.  
  
"We were going to gut her but you might have noticed earlier."  
  
"Oh shit." Bawling his eyes out and shivering, Spencer pleaded to be let go.  
  
"Hey, Spence." Mike said softly to his friend.  
  
"What?" he sniffed, trying to regain his composure but failing horribly.  
  
Mike lifted a knife clutched in his right hand. His other hand was held in a mock wave. "You're lucky buddy." He nodded. "Now you're in one of those horror movies you like so much."  
  
"Please. Stop. This isn't a horror movie. This is real. Please."  
  
"No. It's a movie. Like Friday the 13th, right?"  
  
"No." was all Spencer could say, his head shaking slowly.  
  
Mike lifted the knife. "Happy Halloween, Spencer." 


End file.
